Resistance:Fall of Xenos
by PigDogAmerican
Summary: [To whom it may concern: Rewrite for R:FoX has been posted]
1. Chapter 1

"I hate space travel." Richard Dawson was awoken from his daydreaming by his friend's random comment. "What the hell are you talking about Blake?" His friend stared at him for a second as if he hadn't expected a reply. "Nothing, it's just not natural, don't you think it's kinda dumb that we are flying around in space?" Richard really sometimes wondered whether his friend was all there. "Blake just shut up." "I'm serious Dawson I-" "Blake I'm serious too, shut up. For shit's sake of all the shit we've seen SRPA do you think space flight would be the least of your concerns. Focus man you always start acting weird once we are about to go on a mission." Blake almost looked genuinely hurt by his friend's accusations "Well what else do you want me to do?" "Um, I don't know how about check all your damn gear so you don't get yourself killed?" Blake retorted, "Man you know nothing ever happens on these things. We haven't seen any aliens since the Chimera like fifty damn years ago!" Richard got up from his bunk and opened his black ops armor pod "Yeah all the more reason that this time we might. Besides it's better than being stuck at base doing drills all day. Now hurry up and get in your armor so we aren't scrambling at the last second."

Blake shook his head at his childhood friend but didn't reply before following his example. He had to admit however that Richard was right about one thing, SPRA really knew how to make some badass gear. He had grown up in the 1960's back when the Earth was still shit after the Chimera . Now some fifty years and a lot of new toys later he would love to see those ugly bastards faces when they Humanity now. He supposed he would have to settle for whatever random alien bastards they found out here. After all SPRA may be many things but they aren't dumb. They will probably eventually find someone else using the mass relays. "Oh that's another dumb idea, using mass relays. That's just like shouting out in a forest telling whoever is out there to come eat your ass." Richard looked back at his friend, "...You know, you may be right about that one." However before Blake could claim victory their headsets squawked, " Blake, Richard get your asses to the assembly bay we are going to be exiting FTL in a couple minutes."

"Shit see what you do Blake! Hurry up we are going to be late again." Blake stared dumbly at Richard wondering what he did wrong before he snapped out of it and began suiting up. The duo dashed out of their bunk room and ran down the pristine corridors of the warship. They were relieved when they saw several of their fellow soldiers doing them same. "See Rich, we at the only screw up's on this boat." "The sergeants not going to care when he screws us all back at base, hurry up!" Another black armored soldier ran up next to the two "Oi! You two arseholes better pick your damn feet up! No way I'm going to get screwed back at base 'cause you two are a bunch of maries who can't do shit right!" "Eh! Screw you Sheldon, you British bastard!" Sheldon laughed it off "What is that all you got? Oh well so much for American ingenuity aye? Well I'm off you two are moving like o' bunch of prancing nannies!" The two shared a look, although their faces were both fully armored and not visible both knew what the other thought. "Sheldon's a real dick man." Blake now panting laughed before agreeing, "Yeah but he is funny as shit, hurry we are almost there."

The two entered the cavernous assembly room. Something humanity had kept from the chimera besides their technology was the sleek but dark aesthetics of chimeran architecture. Add to that the fact that chimeran metal itself was naturally dark and it was hard to distinguish from human tech and chimeran. As Blake and Richard fell into line with the rest of the platoon, the lieutenant stepped into the assembly room. The Sergeant First Class quickly called the platoon to attention. The lieutenant quickly put the platoon at ease before starting the briefing. "Men, as you know we are heading to a new relay to scout for possible activation. This is standard protocol we will let the egg heads do their jobs and we hopefully won't have any problems. Am I clear?" A chorus of affirmatives echoed through the chamber in response. "Good assume assigned boarding action stations and we will be out of before chow time."

"Man what a waste of time, we could have been told that trough the uplinks." Blake complained feeling robbed of his precious time. The two now had to walk all the way on the other side of the three hundred meter ship and take up positions with their squad at a boarding craft. As soon as they arrived the ship's captain announced that the small task forces was leaving FTL. "Hey maybe we will get lucky and something interesting happens." Blake said somewhat enthusiastically. "I doubt it." Richard deadpanned, "Yeah your probably right, but damn I wanna kill some damn aliens already." Sheldon replied, "You and me both, that's why I signed up for this shit. SRPA hyped up all the damn talk about mass relays like we were on the verge of fighting some damn war and I fell for that shit." Before more bitching could occur however the ship's intercom began transmitting, "Now hear this, now hear this all hands to battle stations, unknown contacts have been spotted this is not a drill." As navy personnel began running to and fro all Richard said was, "Well Blake looks like you got your action!" Blake beamed before Agreeing, "Hell ya!"

_Sorry about the length, the next chapters will be longer and have more content. I just wanted you all to be familiar with the setting and character. Next chapters are goin to have more POV's from the Citadel races on how they deal with the situation._


	2. Chapter 2

_About the timeframe Humanity is really still recovering in some respects. The total human population is only around 2 billion. Almost all of which is in the Solar system, the only people allowed out of the Solar System is SRPA. So even though Humanity would be more advanced than the Citadel their small population will be a real limiting factor in their expansion and a big theme in the story would be their growth from what is still essentially a battered species._

_Their tech is another story. If SRPA can make the stuff they did in a time of war I imagine that in fifty years they could do a lot more. That what the point of Blake thinking back to when he was a kid, he grew up watching all this technology come about back when the Earth was still ravaged and essentially in a different period technologically in its history. _

_Also regarding his age he and Richard are both in their fifties. If anybody has played Resistance 2 co-op you probably know there is a weapon called the phoenix that allows health to be drained from the chimera and given to human players. In this fic that has been reverse-engineered and the technology can be used to keep people perpetually healthy. This however, will be explained in later chapters more thoroughly. P.S. Sorry about the several mistakes in the last chapter, I finished late at night and I missed something stuff._

Captain Garrick looked about the bridge of the Turian cruiser, _Obedience and Resolution _with an air of satisfaction. He always felt great pride when he watched his officers and crew do their jobs like good Turians should. There was nothing that could compete with a professional and efficient Turian. It was all the more satisfactory because it meant they would be done with this tedious patrol duty quicker. Besides who knew, maybe they would run into bandits or something to mix things up a little. Spirits knew that his crew could use more target practice.

"Sensors, I trust that the mass relay is undisturbed?" Questioned Garrick, he trusted the bridge to keep him up to speed on any new developments but the Turian military did not become what it is today by not being thorough. "No sir, I just finished scanning the system it does not show any signs of tampering." curtly responded the Sensors operator. Garrick nodded his head absent-mindedly before he spoke again. "Very good, helmsmen turn us around and plot a course out of system to our next assigned destination. Alert the crew for imminent FTL jump."

Garrick stood up and turned to leave the bridge, leaving the bridge to his XO, confident in his abilities. Suddenly, with no warning the entire ship shook violently throwing the Captain and the rest of the crew to the floor. At the same time this happened a terrible screech assaulted the ears of the crew as if something metallic was tearing through the ship. As the sound died away the lights suddenly flickered away. The Captain momentarily lost consciousness before he tried to stand up. He nearly fell down after he realized that the room pitch black except for the starlight flooding in. He called out to his crew, hoping none had been seriously injured. A moment passed before muffled groans and a few idle affirmatives greeted his ears. Then, as suddenly as they went out, the lights came back on. He immediately noticed the sensors operator lying next to his chair, his head turned at an unnatural angle and a blank stare in his eyes. He stared back for the briefest moment before giving new orders, "Alright someone get on sensors and figure out what the hell was that. Find out the status of the rest of the ship and the patrol and get medical on any injured, hurry up." He immediately began wondering what the hell hit them. He was sure it was one of those damn fresh captains in the destroyers.

A bright flash from outside the ship caught his attention and he instinctively looked out towards space. He immediately gaped at the event unfolding before him. Several very menacing and completely alien looking ships were absolutely obliterating his patrol flotilla. Brightly burning white streaks of what looked like energy weapons of all things were rapidly closing the distance between the three alien contacts and his destroyers. Already he could see an expanding debris cloud where he assumed one of the destroyers was, evidenced by the fact he only saw two left. The lead destroyer managed to fire a mass accelerator round that hit one the alien ships in less than a second, but a yellow energy bubble shield completely shattered it. The two remaining destroyers desperately tried to maneuver away from the white masses but to no avail. Two of the white balls flew right through the shield of one of his destroyers and impacted amidships and the bou, near the reactor. Immediately he saw the balls break up and began rapidly eating away at the ship, melting through its armor plating like butter. Several explosions rocked the destroyer before it violently split in two. The two pieces slowly drifted apart, secondary explosions rocking through both. As if it hadn't been through enough a massive explosion from the destabilized reactor completely shattered both portions of the ship, leaving only an expanding dust cloud and small chunks of debris.

The second destroyer, seeing that it could no longer do anything against three superior ships rapidly accelerated towards the lead ship in the enemy flotilla. "Comms contact that ship and tell it to break off! Tell it to retreat from the system!" The communications officer began frantically hailing the last destroyer but to no response. The Three alien ships began firing their deadly weapons at the ship while trying to maneuver away from the rapidly approaching destroyer. The six white masses all scored hits, melting away portions of the destroyer. As ship began literally falling apart it brutally struck the largest of the alien ships.

A blinding white flash forced the entire bridge crew to turn away as small shockwave shook the disabled cruiser. After what seemed like hours the light slowly faded away. As the bridge looked back to see the results of the destroyers heroic actions, hoping that the alien bastards had suffered before the end, they were horrified to see the results. The black beast of a ship, dreadnought sized in length and a far more menacing sight than his puny cruiser was still there, completely unscathed! "How is that possible? It should have at least taken damage? The thing doesn't look like it took a scratch. Even its shields are still functioning." voiced the Captain, whispering, almost to himself. A few seconds passed as the horribly intimidating black alien ships turned towards the cruiser. "Do we have power to the engines yet?" calmly asked Garrick almost as if the loss of hundreds of Turian lives hadn't phased him. The bridge crew looked at him as if their fear could be alleviated by his word. "No Captain…engineering has reported the reactors were heavily damaged in the collision." The Captain continued to stare out of the ship into space, watching as the alien vessels made their way towards the ship. They moved slowly as if expecting him to charge them like the valiant destroyer just moments ago. One of the smaller ones broke away from the huge ship and he could see small objects moving towards the cruiser.

Suddenly the Captain broke from his sullen mood, remembering his duties as captain of a Turian military vessel. If his crew couldn't gain inspiration from him where could they? Standing up dramatically, his voice boomed betraying his sudden revival of character, "Alert the crew of imminent enemy boarding action. Scrub the computers of valuable data and arm yourselves." The crew with fear in their eyes, went to work frantically, most mentally screaming at the prospect of possible death. The Captain seeing their bewildered state knew he had to speak again before their fear took control of them, "Men!" The bridge quickly looked up towards the Captain. "You are soldiers of the Turian military, professional and dedicated to the last! The whole of the Citadel looks up to you as the pinnacle of selfless courage and sacrifice! We shall show these creatures what it means to be a Turian! For Palaven, for the Hierarchy!" The bridge, regaining their nerve cheered. Full of morale and renewed courage at the captain's brave words they went about their tasks confident, that even if they didn't survive, they would give these aliens hell before they fell. As his orders were carried out, the Captain spoke to himself, "If those bastards want this ship they can pry it from my dead fingers."

_Sorry once again for the shortness but it seemed to me that this chapter ended to well for anything else to just be slapped on there. I will quickly post a third chapter after I finish it. Thanks for any reviews and criticisms it lets me know you all care! Feel free to PM me if there's anything you want to say or think just make sure it not like about butchering the story though because I do have an overall plot. Don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shout out to **RoyalTwinFangs **and **Darth Revan the Second **for giving me some great ideas to work with in the next chapters :). Also really sorry about this but I had to use notepad to finish the chapter. Sorry about that it won't happen again. I left my computer at home and I'm not going to be there for a while so once again I'm sorry._

_Read and enjoy, tell me what you like and don't like be straight up! But don't be afraid to say hey good job this is nice too. If you want me to do those codex-like updates about certain things let me know. Also I had a sleepless night on call o' duty so even though I think I'm fine I might not be so let me know if you see anything wrong!  
><em>

**Black Ops Mk.8 Advanced Commando Armor**- An evolution of the armor used by the first commandos during the chimeran war. Although advanced for its time, it was vastly inferior compared to chimeran armor. There are now several versions all used for different purposes. All of which have the most advanced technologies and capabilities seen on any battlefield battlefield. The first layer of the suit is Chimeran metal. A classified technology only certain details are known about it. First used by the chimera to protect their elite units, the metal is light, very durable and heat resistant. Used as plates and inserts, which cover all the body areas to varying degrees and in some places being nearly half an inch thick all together this weights only 50 pounds. Given the amount of protection this offers most soldiers are more than willing to overlook this detail. The second layer is a layer of synthetic muscles allowing for a the average commando to be able to lift more than 300 pounds easily without any threat of injury or stamina loss and have clocked speeds in excess of 40 miles per hour in a dead sprint. The final layer is a highly advanced nano-weave that completely seals off the wearer from his or her environment. This weave also contains several advanced and classified technologies not allowed to be divulged to the public. The only released information are details regarding the highly advanced on board shield technology. (See "SRPA's super shield?")

**Auger Mk. 5**- As with most modern technology, the chimera first developed the Auger, which they used with deadly proficiency during their war with humanity. Today's Auger functions in the same way as the one used in the chimeran war. The major difference is that it know has two firing modes. The traditional single bolt of compact and fast moving radiation used for accurate one target shots. Then a rapid fire mode that douses an area in huge amounts of deadly radiation. Simply by holding down the trigger the Auger will fire a sustained burst of less accurate and less powerful radiation although even a minor dose is enough to kill. There are no known ways to block the radiation and as such it is considered a top priority to never let it fall into any enemy hands. As such the weapon is only used as a last resort. The only two branches granted the Auger are the Elite "Black Ops" Commandos and the mysterious Sentinels. Little is known on the Sentinels policy with the weapon but the Commandos who use the weapon are specially trained and wear a more heavily armored variant of the ACA to protect themselves and in return not lose the Auger.

_**####**_

"**B**lake settle down. Stop moving already, whats the matter with you?" asked Richard feeling slightly irritated by Blake's antics. As soon as they had left the destroyer on the boarding craft Blake had become very fidgety, constantly moving or checking his rifle.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just... I'm really excited! I finally get to fight some aliens Rich! That has been my dream since I was a boy you know that!" All but giggled Blake gaining the attention of some of the other commandos in the rather compact boarding craft.

Blake for his part didn't really seem to notice. He quickly settled down however, when he figured Richard wasn't very touched. He coughed and blew it off before speaking again. "What are you thinking Rich? "

"... I'm wondering how we managed to screw up our first contact with another species. I would have thought SRPA had some contingency plans for this instead of just shooting till everything is dead." Richard said, shaking his head and feeling rather cynical about the whole situation. He then looked back towards his friend, "I am also wondering what the hell is wrong with you."

Blake just stared at him for a second, his face unreadable with his helmet on. Suddenly he looked towards either side of him, as if someone would be potentially hearing classified information. Several of the other troopers did pick up on his dramatic movements and leaned in."You know what I heard? As soon as we left FTL the bastards attacked us with everything they had. They said the cocksuckers hit the Black Kaidon with some type of mass accelerators or something. Apparently it didn't do shit though, cause they even rammed it with one of their ships trying to do something to her and nothing happened! Didn't do shit. That's bad ass huh? Finally we ain't on the losing side." Blake sadistically snickered.

Where did you even here this?" asked Richard dumbfounded. "I've been with you this whole time and I didn't see you talking to anyone. You better stop pulling shit out your ass, man."

Blake shook his head at Richard before putting his index finger to where his ear would be. "Rich there's a lot you don't know abou-" Before Blake could finish his taunt they were cut of by the Sergeant.

"Hey you two better shut the fuck up! I'm about to start talking and I don't want to have to hear your damn voices mumbling in the background." Both men quickly shut up before the sergeant continued.

He cleared his throat and stood up turning to face the squad. "Alright everyone listen up. You have been trained for this so I don't want any fuck ups." he eyed Blake for a second before continuing. "Just stay on my ass, watch your corners and kill anything that ain't human. We don't know anything about these assholes so Be. On. your. Guard. Your all the best so prove it ." He tilted his head before continuing. " We are gonna be breaching in 30 seconds so if there's is anything you gotta do, do it now."

Richard put his head back, wondering how he had gotten into this mess.

A few seconds passed in quietness and reflection before it was broken with a whisper.

"Get ready Rich this is it." said Blake surprisingly solemn.

Richard looked towards his childhood friend before looking turning back.

Yeah..Good luck in their Blake." Replied Richard. He and Richard both put their hands together, shaking them in a sign of respect and brotherhood before sitting back.

Blake slowly nodded his head before both the stood up along with the rest of the black op commandos.

The sergeant seeing his men in somewhat low spirits decided to boost their confidence. "Commandos, attention!" The commandos instantly went ramrod straight boots clapping together."Men, don't forget who you are! You are the Elite! Whatever we face in their remember you are the best in this business! You're Black Ops Commandos and we are gonna show these fuckers what that means! Hoo-rah!"

'Hoo-rah!", came the reply rousing the spirits of the men, before their first real battle.

As the shuttle slowed to grip onto the turian ship, it locked itself in place. As the elite soldiers, pumped and ready for action readied their weapons a high intensity laser activated and began melting a circular hole through the armor of the ship. The sound was horrendous and sparks flew across the hall before the laser finished tearing into the ship. A final large burst sent the chunk of ceramic and metal flying into the other side of the corridor and the opening of the small ship thudded to the floor.

The Turian reaction forces barely made it in time to receive an unwelcome gift from the shuttle.

"Hedgehog out!" yelled the sergeant, he and another trooper both threw a hedgehog to either side of the craft.

The turians watched in slow-motion as the circular grenades hit the floor. Suddenly they jumped up as their hundreds of needle sharp projectiles expanded out before being fired from the chassis at near supersonic speeds. The turian sailors and marines who were not in cover or just unlucky to catch on of the many ricocheting darts were brutally stabbed and impaled as dozens of supersonic spikes pierced their bodies.

As the spikes imbedded themselves in the turian soldiers, small charges went of throwing blood and gore into the corridor and throwing deadly shrapnel from unused darts into the bodies of any uninjured turian sending them writhing to the ground.

As the moaning and groaning of injured aliens became audible, the sergeant gave the order to exit the shuttle.

Immediately black armored warriors filled the corridors. Badly aimed shots were taken at them but they're shields and heavily armored exterior easily prevented injury. Any survivors from the hedgehogs were quickly put down while the squad took up positions around the corridor, vigilant for any more alien reinforcements.

As the sergeant left the boarding craft, silently approving of his squads first live combat, he then proceeded to open a comm. link to the rest of the squad.

"Alright listen up our orders are to find an atrium not a few corridors down from here that will allow us to halt all access to the forward decks. There is probably going to be some resistance, even though the rest of the platoon will be vying for our host's attention all vying for our hosts attention so keep on the look out. Report any activity, alright lets move."

The squad began expertly moving down the corridors. Scanning every possible angle and entrance where an enemy could sneak up on the squad. The squad several times ran into alien stragglers who they quickly eliminated. Richard silently wondered if they would take prisoners but shrugged it off, not willing to speak out and be possibly embarrassed or worse put the squad in danger.

Finally after several minutes and a nearly 50 dead aliens later, the point man stopped at a corner. "Alright this is it." spoke the sergeant through the squads secure channel. "The entrance should be at the other side of this corner."

The sergeant gave the order for the point man to check on the other side. Rightfully cautious, he slowly stuck his head out silently hoping for his head not to blown off. As soon as he peaked around, he was pummeled with a hail of projectiles. Fortunately his shield activated and easily disintegrated the grain like ammunition.

However some of the force still transferred to him and he stumbled and fell to the ground directly in the view of the aliens.

A second passed as the turians took in their first good view of their enemy. The beetle-like carapace, glistened in the harsh light and looked like some exotic form of face was unreadable behind the darkened visor which seemed to be staring just as intently back at them. They wondered what these aliens were like to have constructed such a frightening piece of technology.

They quickly snapped out of it however as they saw the alien reach for its weapon.

As the point man stood up all the while unleashing his plasma shooting bullseye upon the enemy striking several, his shield began flickering, struggling to stop the hail of rounds coming at him every millisecond.

As he turned to get back into cover a grenade landed right next to his feet. Acting on instinct he kicked it behind him. However, as he was about to make it into cover he had a dreaded remembrance. When he had fallen he had seen a several large canisters sitting on the opposite side of him. He hadn't thought of it then but he knew what they were

He turned around hoping he could at least land on the grenade. As he was halfway there his shield failed and his armor was peppered with projectiles which although hardly affecting his armor made him lose his concentration.

With a sudden explosion, both corridors lit up and a shock wave blasted through all the way into the atrium.

The point man, along with the rest of the squad were thrown back savagely by the sheer force. The shock and subsequent heat wave was felt even by the fully armored and shield squad members.

The sergeant was the first to stand, the first to recover from the devastating explosion. he moved quickly towards the corner before looking out, seeing if the aliens were coming. Fortunately they were lying on the floor motionless. Blood was leaking from all their orifices, the shock-wave having destroyed their bodies with the sheer pressure.

However before he could check on the brave point man, who was lying motionless a few feet away a sudden cracking sound was heard coming from the wall. As the sergeant turned around he saw every spacers worse a sudden pull the window was shattered and sucked into the vacuum.

With a cry into the squads comm channel, He, along with the unconscious point man was pulled into space. Reaching vainly to try and stay aboard.

As the dead turian bodies flew out into space along with another member of the squad. He screamed reaching for someone hand but the last three were holding on with anything they could find. However before he could be sucked out the blast shudders slammed closed crushing his foot.

As Richard's body fell back to the floor he quickly got up and ran to check on the screaming man. He pulled out the screaming squad member, his foot completely missing. As his suit's medical routine administered pain killers he quickly calmed down.

As Blake and the last commando stood up Richard went to meet them.

Blake was the first to speak, "What the hell do we do now, man? The sarge is gone and the corporal is out of it." he looked towards the mumbling soldier, heavily dosed to keep from passing out from the pain.

Richards spoke, "What else can we do. We continue with clearing the atrium like the sergeant said."

Blake spoke again more belligerently, "There is only three of us against who know how many of them!"

Richard shook his head, "What the hell Blake? I thought this was your dream. We continue with the mission. If we don't who know what might happen. Anyways with any luck they might be dead."

Blake sighed heavily, before nodding in agreement. "Yeah fine, You're in charge though. I ain't gonna get this blamed on me if it goes wrong."

"Alright lets go."

_**####**_

**C**aptain Garrick could not believe what was going on. There had been heavy fighting coming from the main entrance to the atrium before a huge explosion had overtaken the sounds of his troops and the enemies. He had thought all had died.

But now there were two of the armored aliens in the room. They had attacked with furry and abandon and had completely overtaken one of the barricades, brutally slaughtering the turians who were once there, from which they were now attacking.

Now their weapons high pitched metallic thumping reverberating through his ears as he and his men traded shots with their brutish yet cunning adversaries.

One thing bothered him however, it seemed as if the two were only trying to keep his attention, taken occasional potshots but otherwise keeping their head down.

However even with this brief respite, twenty well armed and entrenched troops, not to mention fixed machine guns emplacements still could not stop them or at least disable them. At least not without them leaving their cover which right now they did not seem willing to do.

Their infuriating shields seemed to be able to take an extreme amount of punishment. Their weapons likewise seemed to be very advanced. Not only did they have ship-borne energy weapons but their small arms weapons were energy based as well.

He had seen several of the red balls they fired go straight through his troops kinetic shields and tear grotesque chunks out of their bodies.

He began fearing for the first time that the Turian hierarchy and the Citadel itself might have met their match.

He suddenly noticed another of the aliens walk into the room. This time however he noticed his heavy gait and slower movement compared to the other seemed to be either injured or he had heavier armor. Even if he did however, he was sure a sustained bombardment could quickly take him out.

"Men take the one just coming in! Take him out now!" He yelled out over the heavy sounds of gunfire.

He himself was about to stand up and take aim at the alien.

However, before he could he saw the alien pull the trigger of his weapon. He watched as yellow luminous energy spilled out of the barrel of the weapon in compact bolts.

When they hit his cover he thought that the large enemy soldier was simply providing suppressive fire for the other two.

Then he saw a transient light form on the inside of the large metal box he and his men were using as cover. It suddenly burst from the metal and hit one of his men in the side of his face.

He watched as his head seemed to almost dissolve right before his eyes as if he was being undone. He dropped to the floor, half of his face being atomized and his accumulated gunk dripping out of his head grotesquely.

He didn't have time to think on this however as many more of the yellow bolts punched through the cover.

He watched as all around him his soldiers were slaughtered. As his troops literally fell apart from the yellow energy he looked and saw the aliens shooting any stragglers who hadn't been hit trying to turn and run.

He was about to shoot his rifle in blind anger towards the savage beasts before he felt a blinding pain in his stomach. He looked down to see one of the yellow bolts piercing straight through him. It was the strangest and worst pain he had ever felt. As if he both being pulled and torn apart while at the same time being squeezed and mulched. As it finally passed through him, feeling as if it had taken something, he slumped to his knees.

He watched as his stomach contents began leaking from his chest before his chest cavity dissolved completely leaving a gaping maw in his chest.

The last thing Captain Garrick saw before he died was the cold face of the alien, staring at him with an unreadable face.

"Spirits damn you." he mumbled... Then nothing.

_**####**_

"**P**rivate Dawson!" Richard instantly turned around from talking to Blake and some other commandos and went to attention, saluting his lieutenant.

"At ease, private."casually spoke the Lt. Richard did as ordered, waiting for the lieutenant to speak.

"I'm sorry about your Sergeant, Dawson he was a good man." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "I have some good news for you, Private as of now you are being promoted to Sergeant in command of squad this 'squad'. You are also going to Luna City for some off time."

When Richard eyed the Lieutenant unknowingly he smiled before explaining. "You're speaking to the Council, regarding what happened here. After hearing what you did here and with the Council wanting a full briefing from someone who saw some action I thought you were the best for the job."

"Uh.. Thank you sir." Said Richard still confused about the situation but accepting it as his orders.

"No problem Dawson just get your shit ready you're leaving at 0900 hours tomorrow"

Blake glared at the leaving lieutenant before smiling and towards Richard, "Well buddy looks like we are going to Luna City."

"I swear shit never get's any easier." mumbled Richard under his breath.

_**!#$%**_

_I was going to put_ _the political scenes in this chapter but I think that will be chapter 4. Chapter five is when the war between Humanity (SRPA)_ _and citadel officially and deepening political intrigue! Also other things.._ Tell me what you think what i left out or what I should do better


End file.
